


One of Santa's Elves

by holyhobbitshit



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/pseuds/holyhobbitshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute boys with bowlegs in an elf costume should NOT be allowed. At least Tony thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Santa's Elves

Tony sighed, walking through the busy San Diego mall. He hated Christmas shopping and, honestly, he wasn’t even going to this year, but then that’d be kind of shitty. So, here he is, two days before Christmas and getting something for his best friends, Vic and Mike, and some close family members. He sat on a bench and pulled out his phone, then put some headphones in to drown out the unnecessarily loud mall.

He sighed again and made his way down the long coridoors of the mall, stopping once in a while to grab some things he thought Vic and Mike would enjoy.

Tony ended up in front of a department store with a large sign that said, “Come Meet Santa Claus!!”

That wasn’t what caught his attention, though. I mean, it’s kind of obvious for there to be a huge display for the icon, it’s always been that way at the mall. What caught his attention were Santa’s elves. Well, one in particular.

The “elf” was a hyper boy with bowlegs and an adorable smile, with equally as cute dimples.  _'Aww.'_  Tony thought, smiling. He seemed to really love kids and loved getting them excited to see Santa. Tony couldn’t help but stay and watch him. Yeah, it was pretty ridiculous, but he thought it was cute, too, and honestly, he gave some serious respect for people who did this every winter. It doesn’t look like an easy job.

"Come on, everyone! Who wants to see Santa?!" the boy beamed, waving his arms around and dancing in front of the group of kids ranging from just born, to about ten years-old. The kids went nuts, jumping up and down excitedly. "And what would you like Santa to get you for Christmas?" the elf asked a little girl, crouching down to her level. He smiled wide at her as she went on and on about this doll she just had to have. Tony couldn’t help but reminisce to when he was young and carefree and excited about trivial things. It almost made him want to have kids of his own, but that wasn’t something he was really interested in.

"Hey!! You! With the tunnels!" the elf beamed, pointing to Tony. Tony blushed and looked around, seeing if he was talking to someone else, and pulled a headphone out of his ear, only hearing The Cure a little less than he was before. A loud, adorable laugh broke through the sound of people talking, which made Tony snap his head back to the mall elf. "I’m talking to you, silly! What would you like for Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

Tony made a face.  _This guy couldn’t be serious, right?_  He shook his head, embarrassed. The elf smiled, encouragingly. “Oh, come on! You can tell me,” he smiled. Tony shook his head again, cheeks turning a darker shade of pink. The elf crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip a little, making him look a little more ridiculous. Okay, he was serious. The group of kids imitated the elf, waiting for Tony’s response, because obviously Santa was serious business.

"U-Um…" Tony stammered, cheeks turning pink. A lot of people were looking at him and it was making him a little nervous. He could see a couple parents laughing at his expense and it wasn’t helping at all. "S-Some Star Wars stuff would be pretty cool… I guess…" he finally said, lamely.

"Ooooh!" the elf gushed, clapping his hands together, satisfied. "Now, was that so hard?!" the elf beamed, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, you’ll get them as long as you’ve been a good boy!" he winked, looking Tony over for a split second. Had Tony blinked, and he probably would’ve missed the elf checking him out. He blushed.

A little boy tugged on the elf’s smock, shyly, which made the boy turn around excitedly. He bent over to look the little boy directly in the eye. Tony may or may not have liked the way the stupid red tights made the stranger’s legs and ass look. He cleared his throat to himself and willed away the blush from his cheeks and took off to finish his shopping.

——————————

It’s been two hours and the mall was finally beginning to empty. Tony may or may not have stalled his stay to see when the mall elf was getting off work. He’d look around some stores and then walk by the department store to find the adorable elf lifting kids and setting them on Santa’s lap, then waving goodbye to them excitedly.

This was one of those times when he’d walk by the store to see the man remove the elf hat he’d been wearing, large spiky hair now on display. Tony liked it. It suited him. He removed the dumb shoes with bells on the curled ends and walked to the back of the department store, only tights covering his legs and feet

Tony took a seat on a bench in front of the store and played around on his phone until the boy came out.

"Oh! Hi," a deep voice said, cheerily. Tony snapped his head up and smiled shyly. "Didn’t expect to ever see you again."

Tony chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. “Why is that?” he asked, standing up in front of the shorter boy. He had a beanie covering his hair now. It was cute, too, but Tony liked his hair the way it was before.

"I see cute boys all the time and they never come back. Ahh, the sad life of one of Santa’s elves," the boy chuckled. "But none of them are half as cute as you," he winked.

Tony blushed a little, looking around to see a couple stray people leaving the mall. He looked back down at the boy and smiled. “You’re the cutest elf I’ve ever seen, so I guess we’re even,” Tony smiled smoothly.  
The boy’s cheeks tinted pink, the smile never leaving his lips. Tony decided that this boy’s smile was his new favorite thing in the world. It gave him butterflies.

"Alright, smooth-talker, are you gonna let me give you my number or am I gonna have to force it out of you," he winked again. Tony laughed and grabbed the boy’s hand, pulling a Sharpie out of his pocket. How it got there, he doesn’t know, but he wasn’t going to question the incredible timing this marker had. Tony wrote his number down on the palm of the boy’s hand and wrote, "Tony x" on the bottom.

The boy smiled wider and took the pen from Tony’s fingers to do the same with his own number on Tony’s hand. He wrote, “Jaime <3 (hi-me)” on the bottom.

"You better call me. Or you’ll end up on the naughty list," Jaime smiled, getting on his tip-toes and pressing a lingering kiss to Tony’s lips. With a wink, he walked off, a hop in his step.

Tony beamed and looked down at the number on his hand and told himself to call him once he got home. Maybe Christmastime wasn’t  _too_  bad.


End file.
